1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detergent composition for washing different textile goods, particularly plain or figured colored fabrics together with white textile goods in the same washing bath with a minimal color migration to white textile goods while preserving the fresh and distinct colors and patterns of the colored fabrics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In European countries, sodium perborate has heretofore been employed as an oxidizing type mild bleaching agent that presents no risk of fading or discoloring plain or figured colored fabrics. In Japan, however, where hotwater washing is not popular and clothes washing is generally carried out at low temperatures, sodium perborate when mixed with detergent compositions has little effect. The employment of a large quantity of sodium perborate has caused the pollution of rivers and irrigated fields by boron compounds so that the toxicity thereof to vegetables is becoming an important object of discussion.
Under these circumstances, pertinent substitutes for sodium perborate were searched for and, as a result, sodium percarbonate has become noteworthy. Though sodium percarbonate is better in its low temperature solubility and its bleaching capacity than sodium perborate, the detergent composition mixed with sodium percarbonate has the defect that it promotes the migration of dyestuffs released from color fabrics to white fabrics. That is why color fabrics must be washed separately from white fabrics.